disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wreck-it Ralph: The Revenge of the Mobster
''Wreck-it Ralph: The Revenge of the Mobster ''will be the sequel to 2014's Wreck-it Ralph 2. It will be directed by Rich Moore and release on November 7, 2016. It takes place after the events of Wrecking Show!. Plot After P Magnum arrested and imprisoned, Sergeant Sentry realized himself that he's the Makia Boss then he plans to create an additional appartment building in Fix-it Felix Jr. game called "Meanland", the place where his thugs lived to distract both Ralph, Felix and the nicelanders. After Ralph wrecked Meanland, all of the Makia henchmen are escaped. Later on, the Makia Boss's advisor known as "The Makia Kingpin" told him to free the remaining 3 Rogue ELEMENT 6 cybernoids who was imprisoned. Now three worlds are invaded by 3 survived Rogue ELEMENT 6 cybernoids. Cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun * Tara Strong as Cyber Guy * April Winchell as Detective Echo * Jim Cummings as The Makia Boss/Sergeant Sentry, the main antagonist of the film. * Andrea Libman as Carmen Flappster, a female flapper-like cybernoid thief who intends to join with The Makia gang, but later she got thrown away after she denied his order. * Hynden Walch as Hail Cyber, the secondary antagonist of the film and also one of the Rouge ELEMENT 6 member who freed by the Makia Boss. * Scott Menville as Blazing Cyber, one of the Rouge ELEMENT 6 member who freed by the Makia Boss. * Phil LaMarr as Jolt-Storm, one of the Rouge ELEMENT 6 member who freed by the Makia Boss. * Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter * Kath Soucie as Taffyta Muttonfudge * Katie Lowes as Candlehead * Cymbre Walk as Crumbelina DiCaramello * Grey DeLisle as Adorabeezle Winterpop * Jessica DiCicco as Minty Zaki * Reuben Langdon as Detective Grip, an elite detective cybernoid and a leader of the Grip Force. Later on, he got freezed to death by Hail Cyber during his first mission in Arendelle. * Haley Joel Osment as Glacier Cyber, the lead hero of the Glacier siblings * Dee Bradley Baker as Winter Cyber, * Kathleen Barr as Glacier-Glacia * Jessica Boone as Princess Icy, * Greg Cipes as Flame Cyber * Roger Craig Smith as Lightning Cyber * Rebecca Shoichet as Blizzard Cyber * Tom Kenny as Roller Cyber * Lorna Pomeroy-Cook as Wind Cyber * Amy Palant as Forest Cyber * Idina Menzel as Elsa, the snow queen of Arendelle and Anna's sister. She gain the Glacier siblings ice powers. She's fell in love with Ralph when he and his co. visits Arendelle. * Kristen Bell as Anna, the princess of Arendell and also Glacier Cyber's love interest. * Teresa Gallagher as Queen Von Schweetz, a new ruler of Sugar Rush who protects the kingdom from the Makia Boss's attack. Trivia *Some of the characters from Wrecking Show! are also appeared in this film. *Anna and Elsa from Frozen will be featured in this film as well as the citizens of Arendell. *Both ELEMENT 6 and Rogue ELEMENT 6 cybernoids are featured in this film, but only three of them including their evil counterparts. *Roller Cyber, Wind Cyber and Forest Cyber are made their cameo appearances in the film while their evil counterparts did not appear since they killed in Wreck Another Show!. However, three of the Rogue ELEMENT 6 cybernoids which are Blazing Cyber, Jolt-Storm and Hail Cyber are survived. *This film will be the end of the events of Wreck Another Show! Category:Disney Sequel Category:Wreck It Ralph media Category:Wreck It Ralph movies